School Trilogy
"School Trilogy" is the first series of BTS's career, starting on June 12, 2013 with their debut album 2 Cool 4 Skool and officially finished with their second mini album Skool Luv Affair, but due to Dark & Wild being a direct continuation it is therefore also a part of this series. All content released in this series have the theme of "a defiant teenager".BTS Brand eXperience Design Renewal This is the only series which is not officially connected with the fictional BTS Universe, unless you count the clip of V cutting his hair, which was used in the third Wings short film, STIGMA. You could also count the BTS Begins VCRs. Series Korean= '2 Cool 4 Skool (June 2013)' See also: 2 Cool 4 Skool It is the debut album of BTS. 'O!RUL8,2? (September 2013)' See also: O!RUL8,2? It is first BTS's mini album, and contains the message of finding one's happiness before it is the too late. BTS Blasts Back with “N.O” MV for ““O! RUL8,2?” Mini Album 'Skool Luv Affair (February 2014)' See also: Skool Luv Affair It is second BTS's mini album and the title song "Boy In Luv," is about a school bad boy who falls in love with a girl. BTS Releases Dance Version of “Boy in Luv” Music Video 'Dark & Wild (August 2014)' See also: Dark & Wild It is first BTS's studio album and the meant is to be a direct continuation of the theme in their previous release, the title song "Danger" is about a man who has started dating but isn’t receiving equal attention from the girl he loves. BTS Holds Comeback Showcase and Talks about New Album |-|Japanese= 'No More Dream (June 2014)' See also: No More Dream (Japanese Single) This is BTS's debut Japanese single. 'Boy In Luv (July 2014)' See also: Boy In Luv (Japanese Single) This is BTS's second Japanese single. 'Danger (November 2014)' See also: Danger (Japanese Single) This is BTS's third Japanese single. 'Wake Up (December 2014)' See also: Wake Up (album) This is BTS's debut Japanese album containing all previously released singles. Content List of content released in this series. Korean= |-|Japanese= Videos 2 Cool 4 Skool= BTS(방탄소년단) Debut Trailer(데뷔 트레일러)|Debut Trailer 방탄소년단 No More Dream MV Trailer 1|No More Dream MV Trailer 1 방탄소년단 No More Dream MV Trailer 2|No More Dream MV Trailer 2 BTS (방탄소년단) 'No More Dream' Official MV|No More Dream Official MV BTS (방탄소년단) 'No More Dream' Official MV (Choreography Version)|No More Dream (Choreography Version) BTS (방탄소년단) 'We Are Bulletproof Pt.2' Official MV|We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 MV |-|O!RUL8,2?= 방탄소년단 O!RUL8,2? Concept Trailer|O!RUL8,2? Concept Trailer 방탄소년단 Comeback trailer|'O!RUL8,2?' Comeback Trailer 방탄소년단 'N.O' MV Teaser 1|N.O MV Teaser 1 방탄소년단 'N.O' MV Teaser 2|N.O MV Teaser 2 BTS (방탄소년단) 'N.O' Official MV|N.O Official MV |-|Skool Luv Affair= BTS (방탄소년단) Skool Luv Affair 'Skool Luv Affair' Comeback Trailer|Skool Luv Affair Comeback Trailer 방탄소년단 상남자(Boy In Luv) Teaser|Boy In Luv MV Teaser BTS (방탄소년단) '상남자 (Boy In Luv)' Official MV|Boy In Luv Official MV BTS (방탄소년단) '상남자 (Boy In Luv)' Official MV (Choreography Version)|Boy In Luv Official MV(Choreography Version) BTS (방탄소년단) '하루만 (Just one day)' Official MV|Just One Day Official MV |-|Dark & Wild= 방탄소년단 'DARK & WILD' Comeback Trailer|Dark & Wild Comeback Trailer 방탄소년단 'Danger' MV Teaser 1|Danger MV Teaser 1 방탄소년단 'Danger' MV Teaser 2|Danger MV Teaser 2 BTS (방탄소년단) 'Danger' Official MV|Danger Official MV BTS (방탄소년단) '호르몬전쟁' Official MV|War Of Hormone Official MV 'Danger (Mo-Blue-Mix) ft. THANH' Teaser|Danger (Mo-Blue-Mix) ft. THANH Teaser 'Danger (Mo-Blue-Mix) ft. THANH' MV|Danger (Mo-Blue-Mix) (Feat. Thanh) MV |-|Japanese Releases= NO MORE DREAM -Japanese Ver.- 防弾少年団 （Official MV）|No More Dream (Japanese Ver.) MV BOY IN LUV -Japanese Ver.- 防弾少年団 （Official MV）|Boy In Luv (Japanese Ver.) MV Danger-Japanese Ver.- 防弾少年団 （Official MV）|Danger (Japanese Ver.) MV References Category:Eras Category:2 Cool 4 Skool Category:O!RUL8,2? Category:Skool Luv Affair Category:Skool Luv Affair Special Addition Category:Dark & Wild Category:Videography